The present invention relates to a holder for pulling-up wire in a center pull type caliper brake for a bicycle.
It has been usual hitherto with this kind of holder that, in view of the fact that it is difficult to hook the pulling-up wire under its tightened condition on the holder member, that the holder member be provided with separate metal fittings such as a quick release means or the like. Accordingly, the pulling-up wire is previously fastened under its loosened condition with the fittings and is then hooked on the holding member under its tightened condition by pulling up the fittings. The use of such separate fittings as, a quick release one, however, have disadvantages, for example, that the holder becomes complicated in construction and high in price.